That's When I Love You
by MarcoLover16
Summary: Lily and James oneshot. He screws up, yeah, all the time, but he's the only one she could ever see herself with.


Author's Note: This isn't exactly a songfiction, but it is based on the song "That's When I Love You" by Aslyn. I only used a few lines, and they're not in the right order, but I recommend you all look up the song, and listen to it. It's great, and I just _had _to make it a Lily/James story, of course.

_When you have to look away, when you don't have much to say—that's when I love you. I love you __**just **__that way._

James was a vegetarian. It wasn't really common knowledge, but Lily and the marauders knew. Right away, Lily had assumed it was a transformation in him after he'd become an Animagus, but Sirius told a different story.

"_Actually, according to his mum, he refused to eat it as soon as he found out what was in it. He was about eight," he said, chuckling_.

Lily and James had gone out to eat together in her muggle town, considering it was during Christmas break. Lily had ordered some sort of chicken, and all she remembered was James' look of utter horror before he turned away.

"I'm fine," he had said, but Lily could tell, when he struggled to eat, that he had lost his appetite. She couldn't believe it when he told her later that evening. Who'd have known that James was quite the humanitarian?

_And when you're mad 'cuz you lost the game, forget I'm waiting in the rain—baby, I love you. I love you anyway._

James went rushing to his friends, absolutely furious about his screw-up. Personally, Lily felt it hadn't been his fault at all, but feared that if she told him that, he'd comment on the fact that she really didn't know much about Quidditch.

"It was the rain, mate," said Sirius, comforting him. "It wasn't you."

James sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go," he said, walking back with them.

James, whether it was due to his embarrassment about how badly he'd flown, or because he wasn't used to having a girlfriend, hadn't looked back at her since the beginning of the match. Lily watched him walk away with his friends for about fifty seconds before she saw him stop, realize something was missing, and turn to run back to her, a guilty grin spread across his face.

Lily rolled her eyes. She could forgive him.

_And when you forget that we had a date, or that look that you give when you show up late…_

It was obvious to any Hogwarts student that James had always thought arriving to class on time was pointless and annoying, but it surprised Lily when he'd come late to things he wanted to do. It had only been once, thank Merlin, that he'd been late for a date, forcing Lily to get him back by standing him up the next time.

However, it _really _shocked her that he came stumbling in late to every Order of The Phoenix meeting. After all, there was almost nothing more important to James than fighting You-Know-Who.

"Not my fault!" James announced during the first meeting they'd ever had. Taking his seat across from his girlfriend, he was met with her glare of death, which caused him to pout, begging for her forgiveness with his eyes. Lily, albeit reluctantly, gave in.

The next time, of course, hadn't been James' fault either. Sirius' motorcycle had apparently 'stopping working', and they'd fallen twenty feet. The indestructible motorcycle survived without a scratch. Fortunately, James and Sirius made it out of there, _and _out of Lily's angry clutches…eventually.

The routine went on that way for a while, and it soon came to the point where everyone arrived a half hour late to let James be early.

Lily vowed she'd change that after their wedding.

_Here's my promise made tonight. You can count on me for life. That's when I love you, when nothing you do can change my mind.  
The more I learn, the more I love, the more my heart can't get enough. That's when I love you—when I love you, no matter what._

"Stop fussing. You look beautiful," said James from behind, kissing her cheek.

Lily, however, refused to move from her spot in front of the full-length mirror. She smoothed out creases in the long silver dress James had bought her.

"_It's _pretty, but not on me."

James tried to avoid rolling his eyes, knowing she was distressed. "My parents _love _you, Lily," he said, his arms around her middle securely.

"Yes, but that was before we were getting married! What if they don't want me to marry into your family?" she asked, close to hyperventilation.

"They love you," he said simply, refusing to answer with anything else to such a ridiculous question. "It'll be fine."

Lily tried to smile. She turned her head around to meet James'. Lily was able to communicate so much with her gaze, and James found it intimidating. He leaned down to kiss her, defending himself from her powerful eyes in the only way he knew how.

"I don't want to go," she said, stamping her foot like a child.

James smiled. "I know."

"You're stupid for making me!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him, fussing over her dress again.

James' grin grew. He lived for the moments when he was not the one being immature. "I love you," he said softly.

Lily sighed. "I _know." _

"All right," said James, deciding to compromise. "How about you just wear those jeans you love so much?"

"Yes!"

Lily ran from the room, tripping in the doorway, (and, later on, pretended it never happened) eager to change out of something that made her feel as if she were pretending to be what she wasn't. Rich and elegant.

_And when you can't quite match your clothes, or when you laugh at your own jokes. That's when I love you. I love you more than you'll know._

"Okay," said Lily, walking back into the room. James was surprised to see she was still in the dress. "Since I know it will make you happy, I'll wear the dress, but do something for me, James."

"Hmm?" James raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Put on something that matches, will you? You look like a three year old picked out your clothes," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

James gasped, insulted. "You're mean! And I don't find you funny, Lily Evans."

"That's okay. You find yourself funny enough for the both of us. Get up, and do as you're told."

James nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

_Nothing you do could change my mind._

Author's Note: Well, I don't know. You like? Please review.


End file.
